Dance of the Fireflies
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: Inuyasha pulls Kagome away from the village celebration. AU one-shot lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**This is actually the first chapter of an old story I was writing that I've modified it into a one-shot. My focus for this piece is the lemon. I originally wrote it to attempt to capture a **_**slightly**_** more realistic first time and evolution their intimate relationship. Maybe I got a hit, maybe I missed and it sucks. Don't know. It's old so I know the lines are corny and I didn't feel like rewriting the entire thing. I would appreciate hearing everyone's opinions on it. Thank you and hope you enjoy.**

**This story is AU. I forgot to mention that. I also realized that in my editing, I deleted all mention that it was Sango and Miroku's wedding party. I added the proposal since it made more sense in a one-shot than how it was originally set up.**

**Lemon Warning**

*******************

The creek bubbled softly as the water trickled over the small glistening rocks that littered its path. The large moon did its best to fight off the darkness, its pale light reflecting off the surface of the water. In the distance, laughter and music wafted from the village as raging fires cast long shadows of people against the ground. As the rest of the village celebrated the joyous union, two quickly snuck along the dip in the land, going against the flow of water.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome whispered softly, trying her best to keep up with him. Her eyes were still adjusting to the pale light the moon offered. As her foot slipped in the soft dirt, she waved her arms wildly to try and keep from falling into the water beside her. Just as her balance left her, a strong hand gripped her arm. Looking over, she found the bright gold of her savior's eyes staring at her.

"Careful," he whispered, quickly looking away. "There's a lot of stuff to trip over here."

She stuck her lower lip out. "If you're so concerned about it, why did you force me to come out here with you?" She gave a quick look over her shoulder as someone in the village howled in laughter. "We really should get back to the wedding. People are going to notice we're missing…" Her voice trailed off as she bit her lower lip. In front of her, Inuyasha continued on.

"I want to show you something. It's not too much farther."

"Can't you just show me in the morning?" she asked, carefully advancing after him. Holding her arms out to each side, her body wobbled dangerously as the wet soil gave way under her feet. He shushed her, causing her to purse her lips in contempt. Sliding her hands into the sleeves of her kimono, she pressed her arms against her body. "It's cold out here. I'm going back to the party—"

"Wait!" he said in a harsh whisper. "It's here! Quick, up there," he said as he gestured for her to move up the slope. Sighing, she moved up the gentle incline and sat facing him as he moved into the water. Walking over to a large mass of various plants, he looked over his shoulder. "You watching?"

"Yes, I'm watching. What—" Gently rustling the plants, Inuyasha jumped away as hundreds of bugs took flight, pale yellow lights trailing behind them. Scattering in the air, the fireflies began blinking wildly as they danced and weaved through the sky. Staring in awe, she hardly noticed Inuyasha taking a seat on the grass beside her. Still watching the dazzling display, she leaned over, resting her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Like it?" he asked, looking up as a large amount drifted overhead. She nodded, still trying to follow several with her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I was walking and uh—fell into it," he muttered, turning his face away from her. Smiling, she tried to tilt forward to get a glimpse of his blushing face. "But um—I'm glad you like it."

Snuggling closer to him, she snaked her arms around his, pulling herself against it as she laid her head against him. "I love it."

Sitting in silence, they continued to watch the fireflies as they gradually faded into the night. Even after the last of them had vanished, they continued to sit on the slope overlooking the water. "Kagome?" His voice was a whisper.

"Hmm?" she moaned, content with the warmth that radiated from his body.

"There is actually another reason why I asked you to come here with me tonight."

"What's that?" she asked, eyelids drooping.

He inhaled sharply. "I know I can't offer much and your father hates me—but I would really like for you to marry me."

She pulled away, releasing his arm as she looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Forcing himself to look at her, he smiled anxiously. "Kagome, will you marry me?" The air in her lungs left her as she looked away, unable to stand the pleading look in his eyes. Pressing a hand against her chest, her mouth opened as she tried to get air back inside. "Y-you okay?" he asked, cautiously wrapping an arm around her. She nodded rapidly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just—wasn't expecting that," she gasped out, finally able to form words.

"S-sorry, I know it's too much to—"

"Okay," she said as he floundered for words. Stopping, he looked over at her.

"R-really?"

She nodded, smiling as a few tears escaped. "I'll marry you."

He smiled, letting out a huff of breath, as if not quite believing what he was hearing. Looking forward, he nodded to himself. "Okay!" She stared at him for several seconds as he looked off into the distance. "W-what?" he asked, leaning away from her as she puffed her cheeks out angrily.

"You aren't going to kiss me?"

"K-kiss—?" He looked around quickly, as if expecting someone to suddenly pop out of the darkness. She let out an exasperated huff.

"You asked me to marry you but you can't even kiss me?"

"I-I was just…" Trailing off, he looked down at her. Gradually, they leaned towards each other. Tilting his head to the side, their lips met. It was brief, a tender touch before he pulled away. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, meeting his. Years of longing gazes from the distance, carefully keeping their conversations plain, teasing motions, all the effort to keep their feelings from the watchful eyes of her father led up to that simple kiss. It wasn't enough. Not even close. The barrier they had carefully constructed crumbled. Passion erupted between them as they kissed once more. Slowly, forcefully, they gasped for breath as their lips met again and again. Opening her mouth, his tongue slipped inside. Shifting towards her, his hand moved up to gently run against her cheek.

When they finally stopped, both were gasping for breath, their hearts beating against their chests. "Wow," Kagome gasped, pulling her hair back.

Inuyasha smiled, his shoulders rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath. "We waited this long to do that?"

Staring at one another, they broke out into laughter as they looked out into the field stretching out before them. The fear that had kept them apart was still there, but it had been overshadowed by something greater. Their laughter winding down, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She smiled.

"We really should get back to the party. Miroku and Sango are going to be looking for us sooner or later."

"Can't we just stay here a couple more minutes?" She frowned.

"We really shouldn't..." His white ears flattened against his head as he looked away. Slowly, her smile returned at the sight of his pouty face. "But a couple more minutes won't hurt."

Smiling, he leaned back over to kiss her. The sounds of laughter overwhelmed the soft smack of their lips separating as they panted for air. Leaning closer, his hands wandered down to the fold of her kimono. Sliding his hand inside, he fished his way through the cloth to the bare flesh it covered. Gasping, she quickly pushed him away.

"S-sorry!" He said, his hand shooting away from her.

"N-no, it's not that," she said, face burning as she held her kimono closed, looking down. "Your hand is cold…" Looking down at the hand in question, he carefully placed it against his cheek. Smiling, she reached over and took his hands. Holding them in hers, she brought them to her mouth and breathed on them before holding them together as she rubbed the outside. After several seconds, she brought them up and pressed them against her cheeks. "There," she said with a bright smile. "That's a little better."

Smiling, he leaned in as he pulled her face to his, quickly resuming where they left off. As his hand moved into her kimono again, she made no movement to resist him. His hand quickly found its way through the cloth once more running along her bare skin to gently cup her breast. Gasping against his mouth as his hand gently pressed against it, she felt her kimono and naga-juban loosen as his hand worked the knots holding them together loose.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back to allow the moonlight between them as he undid the datejime. With it removed, he quickly pulled it open to reveal the white undergarment. Spreading out the kimono behind her, Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on her back as he moved overtop her. A gentle kiss as he untied the last obstacle. Slowly, he peeled open the cloth to allow the moonlight to illuminate her pale skin underneath. Face red, she automatically moved to cover herself.

"Don't do that!" he whispered, smiling as he tried to pry her arm from atop her breast.

"Please don't make me! God it's so embarrassing!"

"I want to see!" he whined, putting a little more force in his effort. Finally, he managed to get her to budge. Immediately, she looked away, face reddening in the dim light.

"At least don't stare like that!" she moaned miserably.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked worriedly after his voice drifted off.

He smiled as he leaned forward. "Better than I hoped," he whispered before kissing her. At the same time, he ran his hand down across her stomach, letting his fingers run against the smooth skin. Shivers ran through her body before gasping as his fingers found another sensitive spot. Moving down, he focused his attention elsewhere, tongue running along her breast before hitting her erect nipple. Whimpering, she squirmed into his finger as it probed deeper into her as his mouth closed around her nipple. As the whimpering faded into sharp gasps, he began sucking gently, running his tongue across her nipple. After a sustained effort, her body stiffened as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Looking down at her, he blinked as she relaxed, gasping for air once more. "You okay?" he asked with an amused smile. Her face instantly flushed as she looked away, embarrassed. Letting her catch her breath, he pulled back, kneeling between her. Quickly, he struggled to remove the necessary clothing, body shaking with anticipation. When he finally freed himself, she was looking up at him curiously. Her gaze moved from his face to another point on his body, an uncertain smile forming on her face. She said nothing as he scooted closer to her. Gripping the base, he pressed the tip against her and pushed.

Sliding up, he tried again, repeating his first attempt. Licking his lips, hands shaking, he tried again. "S-something wrong?" she asked nervously, trying to see what was happening.

"No, I just—" He stopped midsentence as he finally entered her. She let out a soft grunt, body stiffening under him. "Ah~ Kagome relax," he groaned as she tightened around him. He kept still, fighting the urge to move as she relaxed. "Okay?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

Her face twisted in discomfort as she shifted slightly below him. "A little…"

Going slow, he pulled out before pushing back inside. When she made no effort to stop him, he began to repeat the motion. It was clumsy, gradual movements. Gaining some confidence, he picked up the pace, getting a look of discomfort from Kagome. On the fourth thrust, he suddenly felt no resistance as he pushed forward, sliding against her. Awkwardly, he struggled to slide back inside before starting anew. They continued in silence, the roar of laughter breaking the silence of the night air and bubbling creek. Inuyasha began to spending more time looking down at what he was doing rather than at Kagome as his attempts to speed up caused awkward pauses as he slid out of her.

After several attempts, he stopped, leaning back on his legs. Seeing that he wasn't going to continue, Kagome propped herself up on her elbows. "Something wrong?" she asked softly.

"I-I'm done," he responded. She blinked, tilting her head at him curiously. He chuckled nervously. "It's not uh—going up." Her eyes fell to his now limp member in realization.

"Sorry," she said quickly diverting her eyes.

"N-no, I'm sorry. It wasn't that good was it?"

"It was…" She drifted off before looking at him. "I can use my hands if you want."

"No, that's okay," he said, backing away as he started to redress.

"But—"

He smiled. "We really need to be getting back. Besides, there's no need to rush, right?"

She frowned before sighing loudly. "It's not very fair," she pouted as the cold air finally began to cool her skin, causing her to begin redressing as well. "I was the only one who felt good."

"It felt good."

"That's not what I meant!" Standing, she wrapped the kimono tightly around her. "Fine! But next time, _you_ are first." He opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. Smiling, he nodded.

After helping each other fix their clothing, they brushed one another off before climbing up the rest of the slope to the road. Taking a deep breath, they smiled at each other before heading towards the roaring laughter. Pressing against him, she grabbed his arm, leaning against him as they walked back.

*******************

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know please!**


End file.
